Fragment du monde sans heurt
by Lunashura
Summary: C'est connu: le battement d'aile d'un papillon en Afrique provoque une tornade au Brésil... Frederica expérimente dans ce fragment une méthode radicale pour endiguer la tempête.


**Fragment du monde sans heurt**

**Note:** J'ai beau regarder, c'est ainsi que je ne peux m'empêcher d'interpréter ce passage d'Higurashi Kai...Suis-je la seule?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Cette question tournait et tournait en boucle dans la petite tête blonde.

Allongée sur le dos, elle peinait à remuer le moindre muscle. Elle aurait aimé se relever et constater les dégâts de ses propres yeux, appeler à l'aide, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui lui assurerait que sa situation n'était pas aussi inquiétante que le laissait présager les circonstances. Malheureusement pour elle, la douleur qui fusait dans son corps et menaçait de la faire défaillir se faisait plus violente à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de bouger.

Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Cependant, ses poumons avaient dû recevoir un choc considérable, à en juger les élancements insensés qui lui poignardaient la poitrine. A cela vint s'ajouter une quinte de toux violente, et bientôt un goût ferreux désagréablement familier envahit sa bouche.

_Calmes-toi, Miyoko. Papa et Maman vont venir te chercher_.

C'était la faute à pas de chance si les oscillations inhabituelles du train l'avaient projeté hors du véhicule avec autant de force… et s'il y avait eu une pente aussi abrupte pour la rattraper dans sa chute. Si elle était tout à fait honnête, c'était sans doute de sa faute à elle aussi. Sa mère lui avait bien dit, plusieurs fois même, de ne pas se pencher autant par la fenêtre ouverte. Miyoko n'était pas idiote, loin de là : elle savait très bien pourquoi elle avait autant insisté, que ce n'était pas très malin de sa part de ne pas obéir à ces sages remontrances… Sauf que, trop contente d'avoir pu rattraper ses parents avant qu'ils ne partent sans elle, et tout à sa joie d'obtenir bientôt _le vingtième_ drapeau, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer la tête hors de la fenêtre, ravie de sentir ses cheveux virevolter dans les bourrasques.

Elle se fera sans doute copieusement gronder en sortant de l'hôpital, et n'irait plus au magasin avant longtemps… Au moins, Miyoko s'accrochait fermement à la pensée de savoir que ses parents allaient d'abord tout faire pour la retrouver. A l'heure qu'il était, ils avaient certainement déjà prévenu le conducteur, et des gens étaient probablement à sa recherche en ce moment-même. Forte de cette certitude, elle parvint non sans mal à ne pas hurler sous l'influx meurtrier de chaque expiration, qui ne la mettait pourtant pas autant au supplice que lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire parvenir de l'oxygène à ses poumons.

« _Veux-tu vivre ? Ou préfères-tu mourir ?_ »

La question bizarre que la grande dame aux longs cheveux lui avait posé lui revint en mémoire. C'était il n'y avait pas une heure de cela, mais la conversation lui était vite sortie de la tête. Cette femme lui avait semblé étrange, et Miyoko avait pensé que parler avec elle plus longtemps devait être amusant, mais ensuite…quoi ?

C'était comme si les nombreux cailloux qu'elle sentait pointus sous elle, l'incitaient à s'en souvenir. Plus précisément, ils semblaient lui faire remarquer que cette dame avait affirmé, à demi-mots, que 'son amie n'était pas chez elle'. Comment l'avait-elle su ? Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, pourquoi l'avait-elle cru?

_« Et si je veux mourir ?_

_Tu obtiendras alors un nouveau drapeau pour ta collection._ »

Ah ben oui, c'était même grâce à ça qu'elle avait compris que ses parents s'apprêtaient à aller au grand magasin sans elle. Elle avait vaguement soupçonné que bientôt sonnerait l'heure de la prochaine visite là-bas, et le matin, sa mère avait sorti le grand panier qu'elle emportait toujours en cette occasion. Mais puisque d'habitude, elle la prévenait toujours, Miyoko n'avait pas soupçonné un coup en traître pareil de leur part !

Alors…Cette dame avait su dès le début ce qui allait lui arriver si elle rentrait ? Ça ne tenait pas debout !

Tout comme la branche à laquelle elle avait désespérément tenté de se raccrocher dans sa dégringolade de la pente n'avait plus tenue debout non plus. Pas assez solidement pour supporter son poids, en tout cas. Ah oui, ça lui en avait valu, des écorchures sur tout le dos… Et sur les bras aussi… Heureusement, celles-ci devenaient si accessoires comparé au choc monumental ressentit lorsqu'elle avait heurté les rochers, quelques dizaines de mètres plus haut, que leur brûlures, qui auraient pourtant suffit à la faire pleurer normalement, en devenaient dérisoires.

« _Tu es sûre ? Tu ne le regretteras pas, hein ?_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le regretter ? _

_-Je ne te le dirais pas. Parce que je suis très méchante_.»

Si vraiment elle avait _su_, d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était en effet une belle salope ! Miyoko sentit des larmes de dépit lui venir aux yeux, et couler sur ses tempes. Elle sentit une vive brûlure de plus la piquer lorsque le liquide salé passa sur une blessure ouverte.

Pourquoi diable l'avait-elle pris au sérieux lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que son amie n'était pas là ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans le quartier, elle ne pouvait pas savoir quelle amie elle avait voulu voir, avait certainement dit ça au hasard, alors pourquoi ?

Non, c'était injuste, cette femme était bizarre et savait des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû savoir, mais la faute en revenait au final tout de même à Miyoko. Pourquoi avait-t-elle dû se pencher PILE au mauvais moment ?

« _Veux-tu vivre ? Ou préfères-tu mourir ?_ »

A défaut de la prendre au sérieux, elle aurait pu se montrer prudente, juste au cas où… Là, son histoire lui laissait l'amère sensation d'un destin qu'elle aurait pu éviter. Si elle ne s'était pas penché...ah, quelle idiote elle faisait...

Miyoko se mit à se rendre compte que son esprit partait lentement à la dérive. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux, tenta de se raccrocher au bleu de ciel devant elle pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. L'immensité de l'espace devant elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile: son regard s'y égarait et peinait à se fixer sur un point précis. Sa conscience perdait de plus en plus en clarté et en précision

_Dieux de ce ciel, si Vous existez. Vous deviez vraiment être de mauvais poil pour me punir aussi sévèrement. J'aurais pas dû me pencher, d'accord, mais là, ça fait cher payé, dites-donc… Ayez honte, dépêchez-Vous de faire venir les secours ! Ahhh, mais au moins, faites cesser cette DOULEUR !_

Ce furent les dernières pensées qu'elle parvint à formuler intelligiblement. Devant les nuages se découpa bientôt une silhouette fine qui avait une allure vaguement familière…

Les Dieux avaient dû l'entendre, car le dernier de ses vœux commençait à se faire réalité. Le feu qui allumait le moindre de ses nerfs s'atténuait progressivement, remplacé par un engourdissement qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait ressentie un jour qu'elle était resté trop longtemps sous une pluie glaciale.

-Alors, tu regrettes ?

Miyoko peinait déjà à l'entendre, et ne lui prêta aucune attention. Comprenant aux frissons qui lui remontaient la nuque qu'elle plongeait inexorablement dans un profond sommeil, elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour articuler en direction du regard mauve juste au-dessus d'elle :

-Papa, Maman…Désolée…Je ne me pencherais plus par la fenêtre, la prochaine f-keuh ! Heurgghhh ! Rrrhhgh….

Après un ultime gargouillis vigoureux par lequel suintait un liquide rouge sombre, sa tête bascula sur le côté, tandis que ses paupières et sa mâchoire crispées formaient un rictus de souffrance.

Frederica, témoin des derniers mots de la petite fille fracassée à ses pieds, se redressa en poussant un soupir théâtral.

-Ah la la, alors que je me sentais d'humeur miséricordieuse, finalement…Voilà que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'apprendre que _personne_ dans ce compartiment n'aurait eu la moindre chance de survie dans cet accident… D'une façon ou d'une autre…

Elle secoua la tête, faussement désolée, ce qui fit onduler la cascade de cheveux raides dans son dos.

-Encore que si j'étais disposée à appeler les secours, tu aurais peut-être une chance. Tu es vraiment tenace, ma parole. Mmphfmphf…

Elle pouffa de rire, mi-figue mi-raisin puis ses yeux se promenèrent sur les traces laissées pas les nombreux rochers hostiles dont la fillette encore innocente avait brutalement fait connaissance dans sa chute. Plaies ouvertes ou méchantes contusions, Frederica devinait sans mal qu'il ne faudrait pas moins d'un miracle pour la voir se relever un jour sans séquelle.

Un miracle qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui accorder.

Elle se pencha à nouveau pour lui caresser gentiment la tête. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main des fins cheveux blonds, ses doigts étaient maculés de sang.

-_Crois-moi, tu es mieux ici._

* * *

_Le battement d'aile d'un papillon d'Afrique peut provoquer un ouragan au Brésil_.

Entre deux ruelles sombres, une silhouette élancée. Yeux fermés, Frederica contemple le monde caché sous ses paupières.

_Le vieux tiroir, celui du milieu en bas, est ouvert avec impatience. Le bois usé par le temps proteste un peu, mais c'est pas grave. Une petite main se saisit d'une modeste boîte noire, dans laquelle reposaient plusieurs drapeaux de menu enfant, chacun symbolisant un pays différent. Dix-neuf. Dix-neuf excursions joyeuses, qui se soldaient invariablement par un délicieux repas au dernier étage du grand magasin. Et enfin, elle allait pouvoir ajouter la touche finale à sa collection. _

_Toute fière, Miyoko brandit le drapeau tricolore qu'elle avait obtenu ce midi même, et finit par le déposer avec les autres, dans la boîte sombre. Elle pouvait à présent compter la France parmi le conglomérat de pays représentés dans sa chambre, mais il y avait plus important : elle avait fini par atteindre l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé !_

_Le coeur gonflé de satisfaction, la fillette se demanda à voix haute:_

_-Je me demande s'il va vraiment se passer quelque chose de bien dans ma vie, maintenant ? Eh, les Dieux, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre, car la voix de sa mère qui lui commanda d'aller se brosser les dents détourna son attention. _

_-Oui, maman ! _

_Avec un gloussement heureux, Miyoko acheva de ranger son trésor dans son armoire, et se leva pour s'exécuter de bonne grâce._

Frederica ouvrit les yeux en souriant, attendrie. La maison en face d'elle n'avait aucune fenêtre éclairée. Tout était parfaitement silencieux, comme si tous les habitants de la rue dormaient profondément. A moins qu'ils ne soient partis en vacances…

Le battement d'aile d'un papillon d'Afrique peut provoquer un ouragan au Brésil. _Mais le papillon ne provoquera aucune tempête dans ce monde-ci, ni au Brésil ni au Japon_. Frederica avait veillé personnellement à cela. Elle soupira. Un jour peut-être tentera-t-elle de trouver un monde dans lequel le papillon pouvait vivre sans avoir à se soucier des remous d'air calamiteux de ses bien trop larges ailes….

En attendant, malgré un petit penchant naturel pour la cruauté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si une scène semblable à celle qu'elle avait imaginée pouvait être réelle. Qui sait, peut-être l'était-elle, quelque part dans l'Au-delà… Frederica tourna les talons, laissant derrière elle la ruelle déserte.

* * *

**Note de fin**: Pardon, Miyoko! Ça ne m'a vraiment pas fait plaisir de te tuer...

Pour ceux qui ont envie de me faire remarquer que je me suis trompée en parlant d'accident de train: je sais qu'il s'agit d'un bus dans l'anime, mais dans la visual novel c'est bel et bien un train. Bon, d'accord, je n'ai jamais vu Frederica faire une chose pareil dans la visual... Mea culpa pour toujours tout mélanger!

Pas ma plus grande réussite mais, mais j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés à lire!


End file.
